The Two Stars of Severus Snape
by artemisdarkmoon
Summary: Severus Snape had a fling with a lovely American Auror whom he met in a wizard pub after Lily had married James Potter. The relationship was short and both were in it for their own selfish reasons. But then 9 months after…a pair of fraternal twins, Regel and Betel were born. Read as they encounter Harry Potter and the Golden Trio and deal with the British Wizarding Society.
1. Chapter 1: Betel and Regel

Regel and Betel Johnson lived in 3, South Sherman Street, New York City. They lived in a 2-bedroom apartment, just the two of them. Ever since they were 15 months old, they had been orphans, bounced around the system for years until they settled in St. Mary's Orphanage in Long Island New York, when they were nine years old. This wasn't enough for the twins. They didn't get along with the children very much. Regel was a too smart, had a genius I.Q. and was always messing around with the electronic appliances and building things that exploded. Betel on the other hand was just plain weird.

She was the creepy little girl who brought a dead cat and cut its stomach open right in front of the other little children in the orphanage. Betel had an interest for the morbid things in life she was also quite the cheeky little brat with green eyes that seem to know your secrets as well as a smirk that told you that she was superior to everyone else. Regel sided with her sister. And even though none of the other kids really liked them, Regel's smarts were intimidating and Betel was really, really scary, the twins survived. They were fine with each other's company. That was enough for them.

They always knew they were different. Strange things happened when they were around. Books floated, tables shook, Betel's hair would grow back in less than an hour after getting a haircut and T.V. would always malfunction whenever Regel was around. The kids and Mrs. Ophelia, were starting to think that they were possessed that she called a priest on them. Needless to say, the two were not amused with being sprayed holy water on their faces. Life went on for them and they were fine. Then a letter came on their eleventh birthday. Regel and Betel were wizards and they had just been invited to Ilvermorny.

* * *

An epidemic had hit the wizarding world of the United States of America. A magical virus that caused severe fever, convulsions, boils, difficulty of breathing and magical blood loss was out. They called it Pater fever because for the fever to pass, the blood of the father is needed to be mixed with the potion medicine. This was a problem, because Regel had caught the fever and he was an orphan. He had been bedridden for a week and his symptons were getting worse. Betel sat beside him in the hospital bed with a concern expression. She held his hand tightly.

"Found…. Anything… yet?" Regel said, he had trouble speaking—trouble breathing and then a chorus of coughs came next after the question, "I'm…alright," it pained him to speak and it pained Betel even more that his brother wasn't getting any better. Regel's face sweated, he was paler than usual and his lips were nearly blue. Most of the patients in the ward had been discharged, cured from the Paters fever. A man who got his internal organs reversed, a teenager about Regel's age whom had the Dragonpox remained.

"Don't speak," said Betel, "I think I found a lead. Our mom's brother, Sean, you known the alcoholic no-maj who wanted nothing to do with us, well it turns out, all mom's stuff was left to him after her death and after a little bit off blackmail, found some letters, all addressed to Severus Snape", "Her previous partner, Joe..Jack..I don't know, I didn't really care what his name was, had told me that she was in England on the attending a seminar on and stayed there till August 2000. It fits the date of our conception. By the way, we were born on May 7, guess we just turned 16, little bro," She told him. He attempted to laugh but instead coughed hard again until blood splattered onto his palm.

In a raspy voice, he assured Betel, "I'm alright. I can still live for a 3 days. You're allowed to show a little bit of concern for your bro-bro though. I know you want to cry," Regel said, giving betel a reassuring smile.

She frowned and smack him lightly on the shoulder, "Don't be sap. I'll find our dad. Wherever he is, I'm going to be gone for a few days. Don't worry, I've already told Annie this and she's going to visit you. Plus she needs help with her Calculus homework which I'm sure you can handle given that you can move your hands,"

"I'll manage…"Regel replied, his voice still wheezing, "Some calculations would lift my spirits," Betel raise a suspicious brow at him, "Sure it's the calculations?" she said teasingly.

"Shut….up—You like Annie, just..asmuch..as…I do," Regel said then he groaned, clutching the white bedsheets as if they were his haven, "I…cant…let her..see..me..like this,"

Betel smirked, "I'm sure you'd seduce her with your red eyes, drool and coughing fits…And Oh, there she is,"

A pretty blonde wearing a grey sweater and a wash-out jeans came inside the hospital ward's doors. Her face flushed, she was running and on her hands she was carrying a basket of blueberries, Regel's favorite. the sides of her blue eyes crinkled when she saw the twins. Alice Silvers was Regel and Betel's best friend and she was a no-maj. She approached Betel and gave her a short hug and chuckled at Regel who had covered his face with the bedsheet. "Quit it, Reg. You're sister made me look at mangled faces from serial killer victims, I think I could handle your face right now,"

Regel groaned, "You'll laugh,"

"Of course she will, She's our best friend," Betel said. She eyed the blueberry basket and attempted to pick one, "Oh yummy," Annie swatted her hand away, "These are for Regel. Hands off," she chided.

Betel stuck out her tongue at the blonde like a child, "No fair." By this time, Regel had revealed himself from under the covers showing off his swollen face riddled with red boils that just seem to ooze out pus. Annie's expression was a mix of concern and amusement, "Damn, he's starting to look like Deadpool,"

"Except Ryan Reynolds has a cuter nose," Betel quipped. Cue muffled sounds from Regel. He was too weak to say anything. Annie and Betel seem to have understood something along the lines of, 'Well, your nose is just as big as mine.'

"I've got to go, my flight leaves in an hour," Betel told them.

Annie looked at her questioningly, "You're not teleporting there?" Betel shook her head. Her face in mild annoyance, "No. Too much of a hassle. They ask too many questions and they'd make me register my wand," Annie nodded, "take care of him alright," she said to her. The blonde smiled warmly making Betel's heart flutter, "Sure, He's in good hands,"

"Don't cause too much attention. They still don't know you're a no-maj,"

Annie smirked, "I'm sure I can handle a few spells in my way." And with those last words, Betel said goodbye to Annie and her brother. By 10 p.m. on a cold evening, Betel had reached London.

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Severus Snape never ate at the Grimmauld Place after Order meetings. He simply couldn't stand dining with the Weasleys'. Molly was too overbearing and Arthur was a muggle loving fool and don't even get started on the twins, those annoying troublemakers. He especially was anxious to get away since Sirius Black and Lupin were there and now that Harry Potter, that foolish boy, had been in trouble again with dementors and the Ministry, his life wasn't going to go smoothly for now, not that it ever has. As he apparated home and turned the doorknob, Severus Snape had already noticed that something was odd. Not only were the lights on, Someone had messed with his wards. Whoever they were, they surely did a good job on making it trigger only when he arrived, Snape thought. He slowly entered inside, careful not to make a sound, he readied his wand in case of an attack. In the living room, stood a girl. She didn't see her face because she was looking at the trinkets on the fireplace mantle. She shifted her head a bit as if to acknowledge that she knew he was behind her.

"Who are you girl and what is your business here?" He said darkly.

"Are you Severus Snape?" she said, her back still facing him. Her voice smooth like his—but American.

"Depends on who is asking. A friend or a foe?" Severus noticed that her tone was not someone who was hostile. She finally turned to face him. Her face expressionless, "On August 2000, did you or did you not have sexual relations with American Auror, Sabrina Johnson," she said as if she was interrogating him.

Snape didn't like where this was going. The name, Sabrina, of course he remembered her. She was the muggleborn witch he had indulged in a short relationship after Lily had married his archenemy, "That is none of your business, girl," He said, wand still raised yet the girl didn't seem to mind. She continued to maintain eye contact, her green eyes bored into him as if she was reading his mind but that was impossible given that he was an expert Occulumens.

"I think that it is. Because, Severus Snape…I am your daughter," She said smiling. Snape was utterly speechless. He was sure to be careful with his little…exploits while he was with Sabrina…this couldn't have been happening, "name is Betel Johnson, and boy do we have a lot of catching up to do,"

* * *

There was little time for explanations. Betel had already packed his luggage because they were leaving for America, "We don't have a lot of time," she said, "My brother, Sabrina bore twins by the way, has got the Paters fever and an important ingredient for the potion medicine is the blood of the father," She talked fast, leaving him no room to explain. She gave him two choices, to let her take some of his blood right here right now and leave without ever seeing his son or he could come with her to America and have his blood taken there. Snape wanted to stay. But he still didn't fully trust the girl, and he couldn't tell whether she was lying or telling the truth. The girl…his daughter…Betel Johnson was apparently a very good Occulumens. If she was telling the truth, he would have been very proud for the accomplishment.

So Severus chose to go with her. She responded with a smile "Great,"

"However, I need to contact someone of my whereabouts. If you could just wait for 5 minutes. Stay here and do not touch anything," He reprimanded. She smiled innocently and watched him write a letter to Albus Dumbledore that he was going to be in America for some family business. He didn't give the full details. Betel was in a hurry. Severus gave the letter to the owl and it flew to its destination. They apparated to the Ministry of International Transport, and she had explained that Sabrina Johnson had died on an assignment. Killing Curse. Betel looked at him as if she was expecting some sadness or remorse from his face. There was none. He merely asked, "And how old were you and your brother?"

"We were one," she said, pushing past other people who were coming and going to and from the International Floo, "Regel and I were sent to an orphanage and were bounced around the system for a while till we settled in St. Mary's. We ran away when were 12," They waited in line to get a ticket to New York, and as they waited, Betel continued talking, "I know this is a shock, but I am telling the truth,"  
"You could be wrong. True that I had a relationship with Sabrina Johnson on August 2000 but it was purely…physical. She was… heartbroken after she found out that her fiancée had cheated on her with an English witch. We indulged ourselves," He felt a bit odd talking about this to his possible daughter but seeing the expression on Betel's face she didn't look squeamish about hearing all that, "It is possible that I couldn't be the father,"

"No. I'm sure. She mentioned you in her letters. Well, we'll find out after anyway. St. Asclepias hospital for Magical Injuries has a Blood test ready," Betel said firmly. She was determined. They were now lining up to enter the floo network.

"Thanks for not freaking out by the way," she said to him and then took a step forward.

" ** _Freaking out_** is simply not in my nature, Ms. Johnson." He said, stepping forward as well. Betel was the first to enter the tall fireplace.

"Call me Betel," and then the fires engulfed her. It was Severus' turn. Feeling the cold green flames surround him, he landed with a thud into the Grand Central Floo Station.

* * *

He was the father. The blood test was positive and even though he said earlier that it was not in his nature to freak out, Severus Snape, was in fact freaking out. Of course, he didn't show it outwardly, he had a brooding bat reputation to keep. For now, he was currently inside the hospital ward standing beside the bed of his…son. Simply the thought of it caused shivers down his spine. Regel was his spitting image except his hair was shorter and less greasy, his nose as well as less prominent than his something that Regel had shared with Betel. The boy slept peacefully after drinking the potion.

"Alright. Now that he has drunk the Paters cure potion, Mr. Johnson would be fine in 3 days. We are going to administer the potion to him every 6 hours and after that, he will be good as new," said a perky young mediwizard. She smiled at Severus and then walked away muttering something about groceries. Severus continued to stare at the face of his…son. Betel sat on a chair on the bedside. She was smiling with relief at Regel. He inhaled sharply.

"Do you need some fresh air. There is a balcony near here. Take a right then a left and you'll see a fire escape," Betel had offered him. But she didn't look at him her attention was on Regel.

"I am quite alright," Snape said coolly.

She smirked and scoffed, "Oh please, you're probably screaming in the inside right now,"

"Odd, shouldn't you be…how did you phrase it, _Freaking out_ ," he responded.

"I'll do it later," she deadpanned, "You can stay at our place for a while or are you planning on going back to London?"

Severus was silent. He didn't want to stay per say, yet he also didn't want to leave. He had children. CHILDREN! Today was not Severus' best moments. He conjured a chair for him to sit, knowing that of he stands any longer he was going to embarrass himself in front of his daughter by falling like some damsel in distress, "Took you long enough," Betel said.

"I am still very overwhelmed…This has all been quite sudden…Tell me how long have you known I was your father?"

"Two days ago. To tell you the truth, we wouldn't have known if Regel hadn't gotten sick. He and I were not very interested in finding our parents nor knowing their pasts. It's all a big hassle really." Betel admitted. Good to know his daughter had inherited his no nonsense view in life.

"What exactly are you expecting out from this? Please tell me you're not fantasizing about some father-child reunion where we hug and suddenly I play catch with you both," Snape said cynically.

Betel chuckled. She finally looked at him, her green eyes filled with amusement, "Haha…No. Not really. I can tell you're not exactly the fatherly type," He scoffed in agreement, "So far, you have two choices, You could go home and continue being a brooding old potions teacher in a boarding school, which you hate by the way, or you could stay for a bit, get to know us before we become disappointment in your eyes," She jokingly said.

"Professor," he corrected, "And how did you know I was one?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're not exactly being discreet about it. You have several potions textbooks in your personal library back at Spinners End and as well as a Hogwarts stationary on your lampside table. Your hair is all greasy probably from all the potions fumes you have to endure and plus I noticed a potions cabinet while I was sneaking around in your house. Simple Deduction really,"

Somehow, Severus' lips curved. It was comforting to know that his daughter wasn't a dunderhead, "What's it going to be, pops. You staying?"  
"Do not ever call me that," he scolded lightly. Snape thought about it for a short moment. He had duties to the Order and there was the fact that he was currently working as a double agent. With Voldemort alive and on the loose, it would all be very suspicious. He wasn't going to let these children get involved in the a war they were not involved in. So he made the logical decision. "I should be leaving. I cannot stay,"

Betel looked a little dejected she was careful not to show but Snape was good with reading emotions, "It simply is for the best," Snape, knowing that he had come to his senses arose from his seat. He noticed Betel had fished something out from her jeans pocket. A black rectangle screen. "OH and before you go—smile," He heard a click that came from the black rectangle, he assume was a camera phone, "I thought that Regel needed to see what you look like before you leave…..For-ever" She breathed the last word in exaggeration.

"Don't be daft. You know where to find me. Although I strongly disagree visits without reminding me beforehand," He said.

"I'm not sure our carrier pigeons could travel 4000 miles to deliver a letter," Betel reminded him. A groan then escape from his son's mouth as he stirred in his sleep, "you could at least tell us why though,"

"London is not safe for the moment," He simply said. Betel seemed to have accepted this and shrugged.

"I'll be in touch," Severus nodded to her—a gesture of goodbye and goodwill. He couldn't say he had cared for her and Regel just yet. He had only met them 24 hours ago but he was overall serious of making sure they stayed away from him and London…away from all the chaos. And so Severus walked away, thinking if he should visit them after all this was over. After the war. Whoever wins that is. His footsteps sounded lightly against the floorboards still he was able to hear the soft goodbye of his daughter, "Bye Dad," It simply made his heart clench. An emotion he hadn't felt in a long time was there.

 **AN: Not sure when the second chapter will be published. Reviews are appreciated. Warning: Regel and Betel may be a bit Mary Sue in terms of power. Hope you like it. I could also use some ideas on how I flow this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. I only own Regel, Betel, Annie and Sabrina.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dumbledore wants MARS BARS

Severus was giving Albus his daily reports about Voldemort's plans and whereabouts when suddenly a pigeon swooped in carrying a letter. It perched noisily on Dumbledore's desk and looked at the old man as if to say _"Well, go on, take the damn letter"._

"Excuse me for a moment, Severus. Now who could this be? Strange, I thought pigeons were widely used in America?" the old man said. He took the letter out from the pigeon's beak. America. The last time he was there had been a family visit. Severus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He hoped his guess was untrue. Albus's long nimble fingers opened the letter, his eyes moved as he read the content and then they widened to something of a surprise. "Oh my," he said. He looked at Severus with a baffled look, "Severus. Why didn't you tell me you had children?"

What in the heavens were those two thinking?! Severus willed his usual composure yet his teeth gritted when he spoke, "It was unnecessary for you know,"

"You wound me, old friend. I thought we told each other everything," Albus had said.

"May I," Severus said, extending his arm towards his former Professor. He needed to read the letter.

"I'm not quite done yet. And it's addressed to me by the way." Albus continued earning a low growl from Severus. The old man was now smiling like an old woman who had just heard of the latest gossip. He hummed as he continued reading.

"What does it say?" Severus asked.

"Oh nothing much, a couple of regards, a very short explanation and look, they taped chocolate into the letter," Dumbledore had held up candy wrapped in black plastic with the letters written MARS, "How delightful. I shall enjoy this after," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Oh, and, they're transferring," He added.

With this Severus eyes widened and he immediately snatched the letter from Dumbledore's hands, reading it quickly. The handwriting was terrible. How Dumbledore had read it so easily was beyond him.

 _Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Hello, my name is Betel Johnson. I'm sure you know of our father Severus Snape. Is he there with you? I hope he is. Say hi to him for us._

 _We had just recently found out about our parentage because someone—that would be Regel, my twin brother—just had to catch Pater's Fever which has only the cure of needing the Father's blood and so we sent out to find ours. You see, Mr. Dumbledore, our father had decided to abandoned us once again leaving us poor orphans to fend for ourselves in the big old city of New York. So I took the initiative to take back the time lost. Regel and I would like to request being exchange students in Hogwarts for a year just so we could spend more time with our dear old Dad._

 _By the way, do you like MARS BARS? Regel decided to buy a whole pack of them and then decided that they were disgusting after two bites. I took the liberty of taping one for you in the letter._

 _We hope for your agreement and cooperation. Please check the box underneath for your decision:_

 _Yes I will agree with the transfer and the MARS BARS_

 _No I will not agree with the transfer and the MARS BARS_

 _Yes I will agree with the transfer but no MARS BARS_

 _Just give me the MARS BARS._

 _Please check only one. If you do agree, a hawk will swoop in and deliver the necessary documents for transfer._

 _Sincerely, Betel Johnson. :D_

"I told her to stay away from London. Was she deaf?!" Severus had raised his voice and then glared at Albus. Dumbledore simply smiled and snatched the letter from Severus. He had planned on signing, "And what is with this letter?! It sounds like a prank, Albus. You must decline."

Dumbledore shook his head and chuckled, "Now why not? They want to spend some more time with you," He said snatching the letter away from Severus, "And Besides, I do like getting some muggle chocolate."

"London is not the best time to be right now. Especially now that the Dark Lord is on the loose,"

"Oh my, Severus. It sounds like you care for them,"

"They are my children and though I have never spend enough time with them, I will not have my offspring be in the danger, fighting a war they are not involved in. We have plenty on our plate as it is," Severus argued.

Albus smirked. He knew something he didn't, "You're logic is sound however we need all the help we can get—"

"The Dark Lord will find them and make them join his ranks," Severus reminded him. He cannot wish that upon his children.

"They will not I assure you," Albus took his quill out from the ink bottle. Severus shot him a warning glare, "Do not do it, Albus."

"I simply cannot reject a student's request for international school cooperations,"

"This isn't about that, you old fool!"

Dumbledore had given him a look. A look he had seen many times as if to say, I-know-something-you-don't. "Don't be afraid, my friend. I'm sure you would get along. Besides the choice of their transfer is not up to you," and with that Albus had checked the box that wrote "Yes I will agree with the transfer and the MARS BARS,"

Severus groaned. Almost immediately, a hawk flew in the window, his wings flapping loudly echoing in the room. On his talons was a parcel. "That was quick," said Dumbledore, "Oh, Relax, Severus. All will be well,"

"This will not end well," Severus warned him. His tone and expression were dark, no more than usual though. Still, Severus trusted the old man. He would have to take matters in his own hands about his children coming to Hogwarts. A part of him wanted to show them off as proof that someone in their right mind (well not really. Sabrina and him were both drunk that night) agreed to procreate with him.

"Have faith in your children," Albus told him.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know. This one also feels a bit rushed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Harry Meets the Twins

Severus Snape was an old greasy git. He was bitter and he seems to live on pure spite. So obviously the thought that someone had even decided to sleep with the man will baffle Harry Potter forever till his dying breath perhaps maybe even the afterlife. He wasn't the only one. Ron, Fred and George were absolutely appalled in finding out and Hermione simply looked very uncomfortable like she could have gone living without knowing. Mrs. Weasley had announced while they were in the Grimmauld Place that Snape's children will be helping them out in cleaning the house as well as joining them for dinner.

"Now I know this is all a shock—" said Mrs. Weasley

"A travesty—" cried Fred, "A horrible revelation!—" followed George. "Absolutely nutters that's what!" said Ron with an expression of pure NO.

"Oh, shut up you three!" Mrs. Weasley chided, "You will treat Snape's children—"

"Children? As in plural. You mean someone had slept with that git twice!" said Ron looking absolutely disgusted.

"Ronald! You are being very rude," Hermione reprimanded.

"I'm kind of with Ron this time, Hermione. I mean this is Snape were talking about," Harry agreed.

"Now you listen to me and don't you dare interrupt me," Mrs. Weasley had now raised her voice. "You will treat and welcome Snape's children with respect. Just because you don't like their father doesn't mean you can't judge them for it. You haven't even met them yet. They'll arrive in 5 minutes and I expect you all to be in your best behavior. Understand"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry and Hermione, "Fine, Mum" chorused Ron, Fred and George. With a loud " Hmph" from Mrs. Weasley, she sauntered off to somewhere to clean some more. Leaving the children near the stairs.

As soon she was gone Ron had began complaining, "This is Snape we are talking about they're probably mini death eaters already, "

Fred and George nodded agreeing with their little brother. Hermione was not convinced. "You three are so judgey. You haven't even met them yet. They could be nice," Hermione's words had a hopeful tone but her face didn't reflect. She too didn't like Snape very much and just hoped that his children were not just like him. They decided to move to the living room and play a short game of exploding snap (Harry was winning. Fred and George were attempting on cheating) then they heard the door creak open.

"KIDS I'M BACK!" it was Mr. Weasley.

They sighed in relief. "OH AND I'VE BROUGHT SNAPE'S CHILDREN. HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, FRED AND GEORGE, COME AND MEET THEM!" they all winced and shuffled outside the dining room. Though he hated Snape Harry was curious what his kids were like. He had a feeling they wouldn't like him as well. He was prepared to reciprocate.

Beside Mr. Weasley were two teenagers, perhaps around Harry's age. They both look awfully like Severus Snape except they were dressed in muggle attire. It was surreal. "Children. Meet Betel and Regel Johnson." Mr. Weasley introduced. All eyes were on them, especially the boy Regel, who really looked like Snape That Harry was almost convinced that the man had drunk a deaging potion to mess with them. He was looking straight at them sporting a bored expression on his face. His eyes green like Harry's. It was also important to note that even though he was the spitting image of Snape, his hair was cropped shorter and it was way less greasy. His skin still sallow like he had pulled all nighters and a nose though hooked was less prominent. Regel, he guessed had an aura of nonchalance around him that he never saw around Snape.

Harry now focused his attention on the girl whose attention was on the ceiling. When she finally looked down her eyes were first on him. She looked like the female version of Regel except her hair reached her shoulders and soft bangs framed her face. Perhaps they were twins. Mr. Weasley had now started to introduced them, "These are my children, the twins, Fred and George and Ron my second youngest" he pointed towards them one by one, "this is Hermione Granger, a dear friend of Ron and lastly, Harry Potter though I'm sure you already know that," Mr. Weasley finished he was smiling the entire time though he smile looked a little uncomfortable.

Betel and Regel looked arrogant and bored. They uttered a simple "Hey" spoken in monotone. Harry found this weird that they didn't seem to care who he was. There was an awkward silence. Betel had stared at him. Her upturned emerald eyes narrowed then they widened in realization and within seconds her face was was all up close to his. Betel was a good few inches shorter than him, her hands were slightly pulling down as she grabbed his head. Everyone gasped with indignation. Regel had somehow looked exasperated like this wasn't the first time she had done this. Her face was uncomfortably close to his and she smelled like the hospital.

"What the… what is that? Is that what I think it is?!" she said, her accent very American. She had brushed his hair out from his forehead revealing the lighting bolt shaped scar.

"Oh dear," said Mr. Weasley.

"HEY!" Harry yelled.

"hey let go of my mate," cried Ron. He attempted to shove her away but this only made her drag him away from the group.

"That's impossible. How did you survive the Killing curse?" Her tone was Curious and she didn't seem to mind of the breach of personal space she was currently doing.

"Betel," her brother warned.

"Shush, Regel." she said and then poked Harry's scar, "This person shouldn't be alive, "

"Hey, Ow don't poke me. Please let go of me!" Harry snapped and pushed her away. Betel still had her eyes narrowed down at him and she was now giving him a once over.

"What did you think you were doing!" Ron said loudly.

"Now Ron, I'm sure Betel didn't mean anything by that." Mr. Weasley put himself in front of Harry and Betel to stop any arguments

"Let's not get into fights shall we. Schools not even started yet," Hermione said her voice all high-pitched.

"Betel was just curious that's all. A wizard surviving the killing curse is unheard of" This time Regel spoke his voice cool unlike Snape's dark and sardonic tone.

"Have you never heard of Harry Potter before?" Hermione asked. Everyone knew of Harry Potter and surely Snape's children would. Betel was still boring her emerald eyes into Harry's making him very uncomfortable. "We live in America so, no." Regel said simply.

It was rather refreshing really. Harry thought. He was used to people knowing him especially Snape who wouldn't give him a break about his popularity. But here they were, two children of his hated teacher who didn't know who he was and they didn't seem to care. Except for maybe Betel but she seemed more curious how he survived the Killing Curse rather than his popularity.

They moved to the dining room. Mr. Weasley had other matters to attend to regarding the Ministry. They waited for Mrs. Weasley to give them their chores. Betel and Regel had sat across Harry and the others. Betel was still staring at him. It really creeped him out until Regel had nudged her on the shoulder, "Betel, quit staring at the kid," he said. Betel finally had snapped out from her staring trance and then narrowed her eyes at him leaning forward a bit.

"So...how did you do it huh? Survive the Killing Curse? I mean you're not even a Nu—Ow Regel, that's the second time," Betel said, crying out when Regel had elbowed her hard on the side. Her brother had glared at her as if to say 'Shut your piehole'.

"Do you guys really not know. Didn't your dad tell you anything about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well obviously. We wouldn't be asking if we didn't know," Betel said coldly. She looked at Hermione the same way that Snape looked at Harry when he answered a wrong question. _'what's the matter with you, stupid girl. Can't you think!_ ' Betel's expression said something along those lines. Harry had clenched his fist. With all that he dealt this summer, The Dursley's, Dementors attacking him and his cousin and the Ministry hearing, he really didn't want to be dealing with two mini Snape's for the rest of school year. Assuming that they were going to be going at Hogwarts. He hoped not.

"How could you not know? Have you guys been living under a rock?!" Ron had said angrily.

"Ron! They're from America. I'm sure Voldemort's not well known there," said Hermione.

"They should've have known…" Ron mumbled.

"Voldemort?" Betel had said his name out loud. She didn't seem to know him either and Regel didn't seem to care. In fact he was drowsing."Sounds familiar. Did I delete him?" Betel had now began talking to herself she kept on repeating Voldemort's name which made Ron cringed "Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort."

"Stop it! You're not suppose to say his name out loud like that," Ron said loudly. He was covering his ears like a little child who wouldn't listen to his mother's nagging.

"Tom Riddle."

Hearing Betel say that name, Harry straighten. How did she know? "how did you know his real name when you claim to not know him?" Harry said suspiciously.

Betel scoffed, "It's an anagram. A carefully thought out one in fact. You seem tense. Did he gave you that scar and killed your parents then? "

Harry was beginning to not like her more and more, "Yes," he simply said.

"How did you know that. You seem awfully lot informed for someone who says you don't know the most evil wizard in history,"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Betel spat venomously. She glared at him and he reciprocated.

Hermione noticing the tension immediately intervened. "So are there any Wizarding schools in America?" she said in a shrill tone. Regel, who was slouching heavily on his seat, his cheek resting on his right hand, answered her, "Yeah. Ilvermorny. Betel goes there,"

"And you?"

"That's classified." Regel said speaking in a way that reminded Harry of a secret spy "But I use to go there though,"

"What's it like?" By this time, everyone's attention was towards Regel. They were curious to know what American Wizarding schools were like. Harry just wanted to avert his attention from Betel. He didn't like her at all. She was arrogant and cold like her father. He supposed Regel was the nicer one ironic though it may seem.

"There are four houses," Regel started he yawned and began explaining in a sleepy voice. An image of an older Snape yawning in his chair, teaching sleepily in his seat had popped out from his mind. "—Horned Serpent...my former house, Wampus, Pukwudgie and Thunderbird, Betel's house—" he yawned for the second time his voice was getting sleepier as he talked, "each students receives their first letter at eleven and then is sorted by four magical statues representing the Ilvermorny house magical creature,"

"Wicked. Certainly beats our old Sorting Hat back in Hogwarts" said George.

"Is it possible to be picked by more than one?" asked Hermione.

Regel nodded, "hmm.. Sure thing. If you get picked by more than one, you can choose," He said shrugging. After yawning the third time he continued explaining the qualities of each house "Each House has said to represent the entire being of a wizard. Horned Serpent represents the mind… it favors scholars,"

"Kinda like Ravenclaw then,"said Ron.

"—Wampus represents the body, favors Warriors." by this time, Regel was now nodding off, his words were mumbled and his eyes drooping that he stopped mid sentence and snored, "And Pukwudgie… represents… the heart… oh go readitinabook—"

"Um.. Is he asleep?" Hermione had turned to Betel.

Betel sighed heavily like this wasn't the first time her brother had dozed off in a middle of a conversation. "don't worry this happens all the time" She said waving it off and then poking her brother multiple times on the cheek. "I might as well finish. Pukwudgie. Heart. Favors healers,"

Harry immediately thought of Hufflepuff. "lastly Thunderbird. My house. Soul. Favors adventurers."

"Here, Hermes was it?" Betel said throwing a large paperbound book that she got seemingly out from nowhere at Hermione. Hermione caught it with ease and looked at her like she had just given her a gift. The book was half the size of Hogwarts a History. It had the Ilvermorny crest embedded in its front cover ; an eight sided octagon with a 4-sided clover embedded within. the four Ilvermorny houses; a serpent with two horns, a large cat with many tails, a bird-the thunderbird, Harry guessed and something that looked like an Indian carrying a diamond shield.

Hermione's face brightened all suddenly. "Thank you. And it's Hermione not Hermes, " she corrected.

Betel rolled her eyes, "TomatO tomAto"

Then Mrs. Weasley came inside, "I'm glad to see you all bonding," she said. Harry wanted to gag. He already had an impression of the Snape twins. One was alright but he shouldn't have his hopes up while the other was just cold and sardonic like her father. Mrs. Weasley glanced at Regel who was still asleep, there was a bit of drool from his mouth. "Is he alright?"

Betel elbowed her brother hard on the ribs. Regel woke up with a jolt mumbling something incoherent, "I'm awake!" he announced and then rubbed his eyes, "Ow. Did you really have to hit me on the ribs," Regel said rubbing his side wincing in pain. His sister smirked, "Payback, little bro," she said.

Mrs. Weasley put her hands together, "Let's start cleaning shall we."

Everybody groaned. While cleaning and doing chores, getting rid of magical pests and the like, Regel and Betel had kept each other company refusing to talk to Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys unless necessary and if they did talk they spoke in one syllable words spoken in monotone.

Hermione was really the only one who asked them questions like "Are you going to be attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Thank you for the book you gave me again, Betel I really appreciated it,"

"Hmm.." Betel had was now eyeing the decapitated heads the previous house elves with interest. "love the decorating" she said to herself. Regel on the other hand took out his wand, uttered a spell to magically clean dusty floorboards.

Ron was upstairs along with Fred and George taking care of a charmed grandfather clock that would spray nasty green ooze whenever someone passed by it. As for Ginny, the redhead was nowhere to be seen since morning. Ron had told him she was out with some friends in her year.

"how long are you going to be staying at Hogwarts?" Hermione continued asking.

"A year," grumbled Regel. He always looked rather bored. It was obvious that he didn't want to be here.

Hermione attempted small talk but stopped when she got the idea that the twins didn't want to be talked to at the moment. Sirius was still sleeping even though it was already 3 pm. Harry saw him drinking a glass of firewhiskey last night with the bottle almost finished. He felt sorry for his godfather. Being stuck in his terrible childhood home feeling absolutely useless was something he could relate to. While they were finish cleaning off and Ron, Fred and George had come down the stairs covered in green Goo. They cleaned themselves up and Mrs. Weasley had offered them snacks in the dining room—tea, biscuits and sandwiches that Ron had gobbled up immediately after Mrs. weasley had set them on the table. Regel and Betel each took a cup of tea and a sandwich.

"I do hope you're father will come join us for dinner tonight. He never joins us after the meetings." said Mrs. Weasley attempting to talk to Betel and Regel. Fred had jokingly choked himself as if to say that he'd rather choke himself to death than have Snape over for dinner. Ron and Harry laughed. Betel and Regel noticed but didn't say anything.

"I don't know about that. We only came here because Dumbledore told Dad that it would be good for us to meet some of the students would would be our classmates"Regel said. He took another bite from his sandwich and chewed slowly Betel was quietly sipping her tea. She placed it back on its saucer and took a bite from her sandwich as well. Harry shuddered at the fact that he would have to be classmates with Betel and Regel.

"He'd be picking us up after dinner though," Betel informed Mrs. Weasley.

"Have you already bought your school supplies?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Regel shook his head, "No. We're going to be doing that tomorrow. Our dad is coming with us. " Betel and Regel kept on referring to Snape as 'Dad' Harry was still not used to it.

"It's great you're spending time with your father. I know he can be a bit—"

"—Brooding." said Regel, "Antisocial," said Betel, "In need of shampoo," by this Harry and the others chuckled. He didn't expect the twins to say those things to their father. "And a he really needs to fix his wardrobe. black is classy and all but he could add a splash of red or green,"said Betel smiling ever so slightly.

"I was going to say private. it would do him good for some company other than Dumbledore," Molly said smiling at the two weakly.

After snacks Harry decided to see Sirius in his bedroom. Mrs. Weasley had given him a potion to give go Sirius but she didn't say what potion it was. He may be no Hermione but he knew that he was holding a potion to treat a hangover. Speaking of Hermione she was off reading the new book Betel gave have her while Ron and his brothers were in their room. Betel and Regel were currently at the living room sleeping. Regel that was. Harry had arrived at Sirius bedroom. He knocked twice and when no response was given Harry took the initiative and opened the door. It creaked noisily and there he saw Sirius in a dressing gown laying down the bed with his stomach facing down. His godfather had groaned loudly, "Who's there. Molly if you're here to nag me you might as we get out"

"It's me Sirius," said Harry.

"Harry?" Sirius shot up. His face the scrunched up in pain and he put his hands to his head. Headache. "I'm embarrassed that you're seeing me like this. Hungover like some sad hobo" he groaned again and shuffled in the bed to gain a better position.

"It's alright. I understand. You're sick of this house that's all" he said walking toward him and handing him the potion. "From Mrs. Weasley"

"Bless that woman" Said Sirius. He opened the bottle and chug the whole contents wincing then because of the taste, "Taste like piss and raw eggs"

"Are you going to be alright now?"

"Don't worry about me, Harry. I survived Azkaban. Surely I can survive one little hangover,"

"You've been here nearly all day." Harry pointed out, "Mrs. Weasley was wondering if you're going to be well enough for dinner. We have guest you see… Snape's...children," Harry waited for his godfathers reaction. The man had choked on his spit from surprise.

"What? Can you repeat that because I thought I heard you say Snape…. As in that greasy old Snivellus… with children. Children" he said enunciating children for emphasis.

"They're downstairs," Harry told him. His lips quirking up.

"Children! As in plural!" Sirius cried.

"I think they're twins." Harry said smiling at his godfathers reaction. It was no surprise though.

"Someone actually slept with that Berk. This I got to see." he was going to stand up but then his face scrunched up again and a loud groan escape from his lips.

"You should wait till dinner, Sirius. You're not exactly in the best shape."

"Alright alright. What do they look like by the way. Wait no, I think it would be better to see them for myself later. Oh this is insane. If Remus found out about this—anyway what are they like. Unpleasant I imagine."

"More or less. They're from America. Didn't really talk that much and they didn't seem to know who I was immediately when we were introduced. Regels the nicer one I think. Betel's the mean one."

Sirius chuckled, "Well this ought to be interesting. Can't wait for dinner."

* * *

Remus, and Tonks were the only Order Members who had joined them for dinner today. Ginny had arrived back home and was already itching for gossip about the Snape twins. Remus, after finding out had managed to keep his composure and smile at the two. Tonks nearly tripped and changed her hair unknowingly to white.

Betel was the first to blurt out when she saw Remus, "You're a werewolf,"

"I see you're father told you." Remus said.

"No. It was rather obvious really," she said shrugging and then taking a seat next to Regel at the dining table. Remus looked absolutely flabbergasted. She was probably the only one who found out he was a werewolf at first glance. Dinner had started. Sirius had come downstairs after the potion had cured him.

"Well, well, well. This certainly is a surprise. I never imagine Snape having children. You're twins I guess," Sirius said coolly after taking a seat at the end of the table.

"Don't say anything rude, Sirius. Betel and Regel are our guests" Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Sirius Black. Welcome to my home," He introduced himself.. Betel and Regel had shared a look, eyebrows raised.

"Let's eat," said Mrs Weasley after placing down a bowl of beef stew on the table.

"How's Snape for a father, terrible I imagine," Sirius said casually as if he was talking about the weather. He scooped up some mashed potatoes from the bowl and placed them in his plate. Remus who was right beside him kicked his legs and gave him another warning look.

"He's doing his best," Regel said smiling forcefully at Sirius. Regel stabbed his fork into a thin slice of beef and chewed quietly.

"What about your mother? I presume she's a lovely woman,"

"We wouldn't know. She died when we were one," Betel deadpanned. Suddenly the entire dining room became silent. Betel raised her glass drinking her pumpkin juice. Sirius was no longer smiling. Remus had coughed to end the silence and once again everyone was eating.

"Sorry," mumbled Sirius looking slightly apologetic. He stuffed another spoonful of potatoes into his mouth.

"It doesn't bother us. We didn't really know her to form a bond," said Betel dismissively.

"So who raised you?" Sirius continued asking. Harry and the others were trying their best to listen without looking eager.

"We bounced around the system for a bit and then settled into an orphanage till we were 12,"

"And after-"

"the orphanage got boring so we ran away,"

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasely gasped.

"You were 12," Sirius repeated, "It was hard, I suppose. Just the two of you in the streets of—where exactly?" asked Sirius.

"New York," Betel and Regel both said, "It wasn't that hard. We managed to earn money quite... easily," Betel said with finality. Harry wanted to ask how exactly they earned money but from the haughty look on Betel's face, he had a feeling that they didn't do it legally. Regel had shared a smirk with her sister as well.

Betel had already been quick to change the subject when she said, "You have a hippogriff in this house," Harry didn't know how she knew about Buckbeak since she didn't even get to go upstairs. It wasn't the first time she did this. He had a suspicion that she could read minds like her father.

"How did you-"

"there's a hippogriff feather in your hair. Its very distinctive," Betel said cutting him off. Sirius had immediately touched his hair to check if there was a feather. Betel continued eating. After Sirius was done asking questions about the Snape twins, Dinner had continued. Harry, Ron, Fred and George were talking about school and how Ron was going to be good at being a prefect. Hermione had gushed all about Ilvermorny to Ginny. Betel and Regel were silent giving off an aura that they wanted to eat in peace. Snape had arrived by 8:30. Harry was fortunate to not meet him. He was in the living room playing Exploding Snap with Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. Hermione was petting Crookshanks on the couch watching them play.

"-Snape." Harry heard Sirius in the hallway.

"Black,"

"Lovely kids," said Sirius. Harry didn't see them but he guessed that his least favorite teacher and godfather were already glaring daggers at each other while Regel and Betel were looking bored like they always did.

"Lets go-I do hope you don't drown in whatever drink you were indulging in last night, Black. Lets not make you more useless than you already are," said Snape venomously. Harry had heard a snort. He guess it was either from Regel or Betel. Probably both. The door creaked open and Snape and his children were gone from Grimmauld Place.

"Git," said Sirius.

When they were gone, the children had begun gossiping. Ron was first to express his opinion about Regel and Betel, "I don't trust them"

"You're only saying that because you don't like their father," said Hermione. She continued stroking Crookshanks fur.

"They dont look very sociable," said Ginny.

Ron snorted, "That's obvious isn't it. The apple doesn't fall very far from the tree that's what,"

"I'm surprise you even know that idiom, Ron,"

Harry hoped that his school year would at least be pleasant. Now that Snape's children were attending Hogwarts he had a feeling that things were going to be chaotic. He didn't want two more enemies, other than Malfoy and Snape ruining his life. Mrs. Weasley entered the living room prompting them all to go to bed. He had nightmares about Cedric again that night.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts. Sorry for the late update. Betel seems kinda of Bitchy but you'll get to know more of her personality in later chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dad

After forcing themselves into his life, Severus Snape had been less lonely this last week of summer. He had spend some time with his children and he found that he enjoyed their company-more or less. They were annoying sometimes. Regel had a fondness for muggle electronics. He didn't know how his son had a fully functioning laptop working in his home filled with magical wards, but he did. Regel also complained how there was no telly in the house and that he needed to watch his muggle shows. Betel on the other hand apparently inherited his gift for potions. She would often help him with his experiments and sometimes even correct him. This pleased him. However, she was still constantly reminding him to change his wardrobe giving him annoying advice such as;

"Have you tried shampoo,"

"Maybe you should cut your hair. I guarantee you'd look less creepy," She had then attempted to cut his hair by charming a pair of scissors. Snape had lectured her and confiscated his wand.

"I bet you'd look good in white. We should go shopping, get you a whole new wardrobe because frankly, I cannot be seen with a brooding bat all the time," She sounded like a teenager. It infuriated him and They kept on taking "selfies" from their phones.

"Come on, Dad. Smile," Regel said holding up his phone. Snape saw his face as clear as the mirror. He was frowning in the picture, "I'm sending this to Annie,"

"Hey, Dad," It was Betel. She had come downstairs. His children were adjusting well and were quick to call him Dad. He still wasn't used to it. "I know you didn't want to change your look but that's ridiculous so I went ahead and bought new clothes. Dont worry, I stuck with the color scheme, black but added a splash of color,"

"You...DID….WHAT!" Severus stood up from his armchair. He had been enjoying a new potions book when suddenly Betel had decided to annoy him this morning.

"He said she changed your wardrobe," Regel repeated. The boy was lounging on the sofa, a phone in his hand and a pair of large headphones on his ears. Severus immediately stormed to his bedroom, open his closet door and saw that Betel had changed all his robes and replaced them with sleek, black suits. Betel had bought him a few collared shirts, 3 were red, 4 were green, 5 were black and the rest were white. 20 shirts all in all. He had a couple of ties as well. Only 2 were black. He didn't know whether to be angry at Betel's blatant invasion of privacy or be pleased that his daughter had good taste.

" . ," he said turning to his daughter behind him.

"Hmm… oh… I uh.. Threw themm away," she said absently.

"Return them this instant! I need those robes Betel. I will not go around looking like some muggle," he snarled.

"Chill, Dad. You're going to look good I swear." she then brought out her phone and took a picture. Betel smiled at him and typed away Merlin knows what that infuriating muggle device of hers. Severus was fuming. The only reason he wasn't blowing his top off right now was because she was his daughter and he didn't quite know how to punish her yet without acting too fatherly. He already confiscated her wand what else was there to punish her. Grounding. Like that would work. Severus took a deep breath, went out of his room, trudging downstairs. He gripped his wand walking towards the door.

"Hey where are you going, Dad?" Regel asked without looking up from that infernal device of his.

"Out. I need to buy some new clothes now," he grumbled. He opened the door, went out ignoring his nosy neighbors and annoying children that kept calling him a vampire. Severus found a safe place to apparate and went to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Regel was not pleased that he had to sacrifice a year from W.A.R.D. Academy and attend their Dad's school..Hogwash or something. He couldn't remember the name. He had been to annoyed at his twin sister when she suddenly said

"We should go to Hogwarts!" He had just been cured from Pater's fever and was about to be discharged from St. Asclepias Hospital. His sister had decided for him that they needed to spend more time with their Dad. He hadn't met the guy only saw his picture. His first thought was "He needs shampoo" (I know right). Their dad had a more prominent nose than them but his eyes were dark unlike Regel and Betel's green emeralds.

"What?" His sister was grinning. That wasn't a good sign. Betel rarely smiled and when she did it usually meant that she was going to destroy, or blackmail someone.

"What the hell is Hogwash?" Regel said. He had just finished packing and was good to go.

"Hogwarts. I know, silly name. It's our Dad's previous school," Betel said. She didn't bother in helping him tidy up his things. He didnt brought much just some spare clothes and his laptop and a few get well soon balloons from Annie that had already been deflated. One was popped still lying on the white marble floor.

"You want to go to Dad's old school?" Regel questioned. He slung his backpack on his shoulder. He and his sister then started walking out of the hospital.

"No. _We_ are going to Dad's old school," Betel continued.

"Why?" Why indeed.

"Don't you want to spend more time with our estranged father. He works there. Potions master."

Regel's face scrunched up in confusion. Sure it would be good to know more about his father but "I'm not sure if he wants us there. didn't he say that London is not a good place to be at the moment," He said. They passed by one of the nurses that attended him. She smiled and gave him her blessings.

"Pfft...That's ridiculous," Betel said. Regel looked carefully at his sister. She hadn't slept. There were bags under her eyes. He noticed that her fingers had traces of ink.

"What's this really about, sis. You've been up," He said casually.

Betel smirked. She raised an eyebrow. A sure sign that she was planning something "I just wanted a chance to be a family that's what,"

Regel gave her an incredulous look, prompting her to tell the truth. "You're not the one for sentiments," he reminded her, "I don't want to go. Sure I want to get to know our Dad better but can't it wait next summer. I'm starting my second year in W.A.R.D. and I'm pretty sure Marcus wouldn't like it if you suddenly transferred,"

"What's Marcus got to do with this?" Betel said looking confused. Regel scoffed. Marcus Ward was one of their closest friends in Ilvermorny. A Thunderbird and it was no secret to him that Marcus had a big crush on his sister. Betel however never saw this despite being one of the most observant people on the planet.

"You are planning something. I know that look on your face when you're about to bring your nose into other's people's business," Regel said. They were finally out of the hospital. St. Asclepias was located at a warehouse in New York. The entire place had been charmed extensively with Muggle protection charms to keep them away. Regel and Betel walked to the parking lot where they entered his baby, a yellow and black Dodge Challenger that his sister complained on being to bright and conspicuous. He started the engine and started driving home.

"I just want to observe that's all" she said softly, "Spending time with daddy dearest is only part of the deal. You in? It's only going to be a year. Promise."

Regel grumbled. He didn't want to. he had a feeling that it was going to be boring. W.A.R.D. had finally agreed on making him build anti-magic weapons for the O.P.E.D. But he knowing his sister, she had already decided for him.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope," she said, popping her 'p's like always. Hogwash here they come.

* * *

The train to Hogwarts was located in a secret platform, 9 and ¾. It was a red steam strain and the ride to the school was approximately 8 hours long. Severus had explained this to Betel and Regel. They did not take it well.

"8 HOURS!" They both exclaimed. The Snapes-Well, Snape and Johnson's. Betel and Regel didn't want to change their last names. Severus thought that it was best. His last name was horrid and he didn't want to inflict that on his children. They were currently in the King's Cross Station and his children will not stop complaining.

"I can't be stuck in a place for 8 hours along with teenagers," Betel said teenagers the same way that purebloods utter the word Mudblood.

"-With No Wifi!" "-TEENAGERS!" "I WILL SUFFOCATE!" "-OH GOD, please don't make me socialize." They both groaned. A noise escape from their mouth that sound like a dying whale.

"QUIET YOU TWO!" He scolded.

"Can't you just apparate us with you." Regel begged. Snape saw an opportunity to punish them.

He smiled wickedly, "Since you two were the one's who insisted on going-" ("It was Betel. She made me-") "to Hogwarts. I thought it would be best that you….experience...its many pleasures,"

Betel inhaled, scowling at him "This is because I switch all your underwear with Calvin Klein Boxers, isn't it?" He didn't know about that. And now he had to check his luggage again. Severus was currently wearing the clothes that Betel had bought for him ; a black dress shirt, jacket and pants. His feet donned open toed Oxford's that were surpringly comfortable. He was wearing new work robes. The usual black. He was pleased and apparently so were some of the mothers that had passed him. Severus Snape looked regal and expensive.

Severus growled at them, smacking them both in the heads, ("Hey, OW!" "This is abuse. I'm calling Social Services!" ) "I am your father and you will do as I say" That felt rather good to say, He thought. "You will aboard the train like any other student and don't expect to receive special treatment. Just because I am your father doesn't mean you can do anything you want in Hogwarts. I will treat you like any other student regardless of your housing," He scolded. Severus brought himself to his full height smiling smugly. This father thing was going smoothly.

"Now he starts acting like a Dad," Betel whispered to his brother.

"A week of the cold shoulder and now we get the scolding," Regel whispered back as if Severus was not in front of them.

"Just get in the train," Severus said impatiently. Pushing them towards one of the train doors.

"What no goodbye kiss?" Betel joked.

"What about the sorting?" Regel asked, "Do we have to be sorted in front of the entire student body."

"We can't have that. I don't want to stand out. I can't stand out," Betel said in tone the sounded almost desperate.

"You will be sorted in Dumbledore's office unlike the rest of the first years now. NOW IN! before I convince Dumbledore to sort you together with eleven year olds." And with final push the twins said grumbled goodbyes and went inside.

* * *

 **Another short chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Trains and Thestrals

Harry and Ginny struggled off down one corridor inside the trains, peering through the glass paneled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. Harry could not help but notice that people stared back at him with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbors and pointed him out. However as they passed more compartments, he also noticed that people were also gossiping about the Snape twins.

"-Didn't you hear? Snape got kids,"

"What! Impossible. Who would even sleep with him,"

"No it's true. Fred and George met them 2 weeks ago,"

"Youre joking!"

"-Hey look, its Harry Potter,"

And now people were talking about him again once the saw him. He and Ginny passed another compartment with only two people inside. Unfortunately, these two people were Betel and Regel. They both ignored him and Ginny.

"Shouldn't we go seat with them," Ginny suggested. He made a face.

"No. They're not very sociable remember. I doubt they want us inside." Harry told her. Indeed, the twins had locked the carriage door. Regel was curled up into a baon his seat while Betel was slouching from the opposite side looking very bored. She turned, faced him and waved her hands as a gesture to make them leave. It was that when suddenly the glass panels became so foggy that he was no longer able to see the twins. How did she do that without using a wand? Ginny had startled a gasp, "That was awesome. But incredibly rude," she said.

Harry and Ginny walked past them. In the very last carriage they met Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Harry had been trying to convice Ron and Hermione about the horse things were pulling the carriages. Was he seeing things?

"Shall we get in, then?" said Ron uncertainly, looking at Harry as though worried about him.

"Yeah" said Harry, "Yeah, go on…"

"It's all right," said a dreamy voice from beside Harry as Ron vanished into the coach's dark interior. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too."

"Can you?" said Harry desperately, turning to Luna. He could see the bat-winged horses reflected in her wide silvery eyes.

"Oh, yes," said Luna, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am." Smiling faintly, she climbed into the musty interior of the carriage after Ron. Not altogether reassured, Harry followed her.

A familiar smooth voice called out to them, "Wait!" It was Betel and her brother Regel who looked like he had just woken up. They were trudging towards them wanting to ride their carriage. Ron was already tapping the carriage signaling it to go. It did not. Betel and Regel had climbed aboard squeezing in between Luna and Neville respectively. Harry didn't realize that he was glowering at the Betel, who was just across him until Hermione had kicked him in the knee. She gave him a look that said _'dont be rude and stoop to their level,"_ Ginny was huffing. They had the nerve to join them after hogging a single compartment by themselves and rudely dismissing Harry and Ginny.

"What?" Betel deadpanned.

"Hello," said Luna to them in a dreamy voice, "I haven't seen you here before,"

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Luna was staring at Regel with wide eyes. Hermione had then cleared her throat breaking the silence and began introducing Betel and Regel to Luna. "Luna, Neville. This is Betel and Regel Johnson...They are exchange students from America,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Luna.

"..Hi" said Neville his voice quivering. He was sitting beside Regel who looked awfully like a teen Snape. Harry remembered during third year that Snape had been so nasty to Neville that he had became Neville's boggart. A similar face would sure scare him a bit.

"Nice. You have thestrals," Betel commented. Harry's eyes opened wide. Betel was looking at the direction of the strange horses. "We have those in Ilvermorny though we used them for other things. Racing for instance,

"You can see them too." Harry said loudly.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" said Ron again for what seem like the 3rd time.

"Thestrals? Ginny asked.

"Don't be silly, the carriages pull themselves with magic, Betel." Hermione pointed out.

"I can see them too," supplied Luna.

Betel and Regel both rolled their eyes. "No. You guys have thestrals but you can't see them because you haven't seen someone die" Cedric. He appeared again in Harry's mind. He had seen Cedric die that's why he could see them. His stomach felt bad. Either he was hungry or miserable. Anything was fine at this point.

"It's true. Thestrals can only been by someone who has seen death and accepted it," Luna explained, "Don't worry. They're very peaceful. They just don't have a good reputation because of how they look,"

"They look fine," Betel said. She crossed her arms and leaned back from her seat comfortably. The carriage move and they were on their way to Hogwarts.

"You must have seen someone die then for you to see those horses," Ron, who was beside Harry, said suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

Betel gave them an enigmatic smile, "Wouldn't you like to know." she voiced. There was a hostile air between the two of them until Betel had noticed the pulsating squirming plant that Neville was holding.

"Hey a Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" Betel had cried out excitedly. Her face brightened and she was smiling widely. Harry never thought to see that expression on that rude and haughty face ever. She actually looked quite decent.

"Please don't poke it, sis. I rather not be covered in stinky goo like the last time you brought one of those," Regel said. Betel was leaning forwards wanting to poke the plant until her brother had slapped her hand. It was a good thing to. Harry too could still smell the rancid manure stink on his clothes. Betel had glared at his brother.  
"That's because I poked it too soon. You're supposed to stroke and in return it sprouts a sweet smelling sap. Makes really good moisturizer. You could use some, Reg,"

"My skin is fine," Regel stressed.

"Really! I didn't know it could do that," Neville said still smiling weakly at Betel and avoiding eye contact from Regel. He attempted to stroke it like what Betel. Ginny and Harry were quick to stop him "NO!"

"I think its rather best if you do it in the bathroom, Neville. It may squirt out that nasty sap again," Neville nodded understanding the risk.

"Alright, Harry." He really didn't want to get Neville's hopes up. As far s he experienced Regel and Betel were bad news they were probably lying about the plant wanting to embarrass Neville further. The rest of the ride was spent in silence and by the time they got to the castle Regel and Betel were the first to climb off. They looked to be in a hurry.

"Are you not going to be sorted along with the first years?" Hermione called out to them.

"Dumbledore's office. Late. Canttalkbye !" Regel shouted. They had then disappeared from Harry's sight.


End file.
